


[Podfic] A Century of Savvy Travelers: A Look Back at the GSST Project, 100 Years On

by sisi_rambles



Category: NASA "Visions of the Future" Posters
Genre: Academia, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Science Fiction, Travel, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Collectively known as the Guides for the Savvy Space Traveler (GSST), the series represented a huge endeavor of human talent, time, and treasure, and a unique record of humanity at the very cusp of a new age.





	[Podfic] A Century of Savvy Travelers: A Look Back at the GSST Project, 100 Years On

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Century of Savvy Travelers: A Look Back at the GSST Project, 100 Years On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514403) by [lalalalalawhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalalalawhy/pseuds/lalalalalawhy). 



Length: 00:36:52

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Original/A%20Century%20of%20Savvy%20Travelers.mp3) (34 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Original/A%20Century%20of%20Savvy%20Travelers.m4b) (17 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
